Niffler's No Good Very Bad Day
by darth picard
Summary: (That still turned out okay) As always, the Niffler is on a quest to find shiny objects. Sometimes though, his search doesn't go so well.
1. Chapter 1

**I went to go see** **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** **for the second time last night and I absolutely love the Niffler. He is just the most adorable thing ever! And I just had to write about our little furry friend and the cinnamon roll that is Newt Scamander so this little idea came to mind. Hope you like it :)**

The Niffler scampered through the many habitats in the suitcase, looking for new treasures to line his nest. All around him, other creatures in Newt's magical menagerie went about their usual daily happenings. Pausing at the edge of the mooncalves' area, the Niffler checked carefully around for any sign of the nundu before continuing. The predator usually tried to take a swipe at him and he had long ago learned to avoid the him.

The coast seemed clear, so the Niffler continued onwards, moving past the Erumpet's habitat and into the Occamy's nesting area. Crawling along the edge of the grassy bundle, the Niffler could see the silvery glint of the Occamy eggshells amongst the twigs.

Keeping a careful eye on the sleeping blue creatures, the Niffler slowly lowered himself into the nest, creeping along towards the shell fragments that were just on the edge of the nest. He reached out for them, eyes glinting happily as he snagged fragment, and hurriedly moved to stash it in his pouch.

Only to accidently brush his foot against one of the Occamy, waking it up and it let out a piercing screech. Startled, the Niffler fumbled the silver eggshell and before he could retrieve it, the Occamy nipped his tail.

The Niffler yelped and leapt back, dodging the Occamy and its newly awakened siblings as it tried to get his prize back. He was determined to leave with it.

Suddenly though, the Niffler felt a hand close around him and pluck him from the nest. Twisting around in the grasp, he saw it was the ginger-haired wizard Newt. He tried looking innocent but judging by Newt's expression, he didn't do a good job. Newt sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he carried his Niffler towards his little office.

"Not your best idea now was it?" The Niffler huffed clutching it's bitten tail. Newt noticed this, and carefully lifted the Niffler up a bit so he could take a look at his tail.

"Looks like they got you good there" he said stepping through the door of the little shack. "And this is why you don't try raiding Occamy nests." He cleared off a spot on one of the counters and set the Niffler down.

The Niffler sat sulking for a moment. Its eyes roamed around the little room, searching. There wasn't anything shiny in here he noted with disappointment. But them again there rarely was in here. Outside the case however…

The Niffler's eyes landed on the unlatched lid of the suitcase that was set above the ladder nearby. Casting a quick glance towards Newt who was rummaging through his many cluttered shelves, the Niffler hopped down from the counter and scurried up the ladder.

"Ah! Right then. This should help your tail" Newt turned towards where he had left the Niffler only to be greeted with empty space. Casting his gaze around, he soon spotted the little black creature pushing the lid to his case open.

"No! Don't you do that!" Newt scrambled after the troublemaker but it was too late. The Niffler had already crawled out of the case. Newt dashed up the ladder after him, but as he poked his head out of the case, he saw only a slightly opened window and no sign of his Niffler.

"Merlin's beard!" Newt climbed out of his case, closing the lid and latching it. He needed to find his Niffler as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Niffler was having the time of his life. Much better than earlier. As he wandered along the crowded street, he was able to find a lot of shiny tings. Rings, earrings, necklaces, coins, and even a couple of cufflinks that he found on a man's suit. He had gotten quite a bit of treasures already and was in the middle of collecting a glimmering gem off of a pin on a women's hat.

Dangling from a lamppost, he quickly snatched his prize and stuffed it in his pouch. Sliding down the lamppost, he made his way over to a nearby bench and sat under it for a moment while he looked around him. He had been out and about for most of the day and the sky was starting to grow dark with gray clouds. The wind had a slight chill to it and it ruffled the Niffler's fur.

Deciding to ignore the weather for now, the Niffler turned his attention back to the busy street and its inhabitants. Only to notice that one of them was staring at him.

He was instantly wary, since most humans that noticed him wanted his treasures (with the exception of Newt who just often never let him keep them). The Niffler cautiously crawled out from beneath the bench, making sure to stay alongside the brick wall behind the bench. The man's gaze followed him as he moved.

The Niffler turned and climbed the wall, pausing at the top. He turned back and saw that the man had started coming towards him. The Niffler jumped down from the wall, landing in the alley on the other side. But as he disappeared over the wall's edge, he saw the man vanish; similar in manner how Newt did when travelling. He turned and scampered down the alleyway.

…. Only to encounter the strange man when he appeared right before him. Surprised, the Niffler skidded to a halt.

"Well, well, what have we here." The man, who the Niffler now realized was a wizard, grinned in a predatory manner down at him. "A little Niffler robbing and scheming." The Niffler turned to run but was caught in a rough grasp that yanked him off of the ground. Squeaking in alarm, he struggled against the man's grip, pawing at the fingers. The man's unfriendly laugh echoed through the alleyway as he watched the Niffler's attempts.

"What money have you got little Niffler?" he held the Niffler by his tail. The Niffler yelped again- his tail still sore from earlier that day. "Enough, I reckon, to make me a bit rich."

Realizing the man wanted the treasures he had worked so hard for, the Niffler renewed his struggles, latching on to his finger. Although he had no teeth, the Niffler clamped down hard enough to cause pain.

"YYYOUCH!" The man shouted in surprise and pain. He shook his hand wildly about to shake the Niffler off. The Niffler lost his hold on the man's fingers and struck the cold hard stones of the ground. Dazed, he staggered to his little feet.

"You little monster! I'll make you regret that!" The man dug his hand into his pocket for his wand. The Niffler didn't wait around for him to draw it. He stumbled away around the corner as fast as he could, a bit bruised from hitting the ground.

Hearing the man's heavy footsteps come charging his direction, the Niffler wasted no time in diving into a nearby drainpipe, and into the dirty water. He waded through the pipe trying to reach the far end of it.

The man, hearing the splashing took only a second to figure out where the Niffler had gone. Wand in hand, he scowled.

"That thing's not getting away with this." He snarled, running out of the alley, he headed towards where he knew the pipe came out into the street.

The Niffler struggled to make its way through the drain pipe. The water soaked through his black fur, chilling him to the bone and slowing him down. He was feeling rather miserable; between his injured tail, sore body and now the cold water, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his comfortable nest in Newt's suitcase. Coming out to the end of the pipe, the Niffler relaxed slightly. Maybe now he would make his way back to where Newt was staying.

"Got you little freak"

The Niffler tried to tur back the man had already caught him again. This time he held the Niffler around the neck, making it impossible for him to bite the man again.

"Accio!"

The Niffler flailed, trying to break free as the man took his prizes but it was no use.

"Now what should I do with you?" the man glared at the Niffler. Prodding the Niffler with his wand, he opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a cold, angry voice.

"You should let him go"


	3. Chapter 3

Newt was starting to get worried

 _8 hours!_ He thought anxiously as he checked yet another jewelry store for what seemed the billionth time. _8 hours and I still haven't found him._

Newt had never liked losing track of his Niffler; too many people in the wizarding world were more inclined to shoot first and ask questions later when they caught the Niffler stealing. Somehow though, losing him in a muggle city was much worse. You never knew what could happen.

 _Come on now! where is the little troublemaker?_

Moving quickly along a crowded street, Newt searched for any signs of his missing creature. Feeling a few drops fall from the sky, he looked up momentarily. Clouds had gathered and it was beginning to rain. Pulling his coat closer to himself, he continued on his way when he suddenly heard a shout from a nearby alley.

Pausing for a moment, Newt looked curiously in the direction it had come from. A man came running past him; a wizard if his wand was anything to go by. He came to a stop outside of a drainage pipe and stared at it expectantly as if waiting for something. Puzzled, Newt shook his head, starting to move on.

"Got you little freak!" the man snarled, dragging what looked like a wet, black bundle of leaves from the pipe. When the bundle moved and the man began summoning coins and jewelry from it, Newt realized it wasn't leaves after all.

It was his Niffler.

"Now what should I do with you?"

Newt saw the man poke the Niffler roughly with his wand, causing the Niffler to let out a squeak of pain. Newt's eyes hardened with anger. As much of a troublemaker his Niffler was, it was a good- hearted creature and didn't deserve to be treated like this. No one hurt his creatures. Not if Newt could help it.

"You should let him go." He spoke in a cold voice that surprised even himself a bit. But he was definitely not in the mood to care.

The man looked up in surprise.

"And who are you?"

"I'm that Niffler's caretaker. Now, if you will, please let him go." The man laughed.

"And if I don't?" he sneered. The Niffler struggled in his grasp.

"Then I won't feel sorry about what I'll do next. _Stupefy!_ "

Newt fired off a stunning spell that struck the man directly in the chest. The man collapsed, dropping the Niffler, who struck the ground with a surprised yelp.

Dashing forward, Newt gently scooped up his Niffler from where it was on the street. The Niffler lt out a small whimper, curling up into a tight ball.

"Shhhhh, there, there. It's quite alright now." Newt soothed, cradling the Niffler in the crook of his arm. Taking Note of the Niffler's sodden fur, he tucked him into his coat. Carefully hugging his Niffler close, Newt headed back the way he had come from. Walking along the rainy street, he spoke quietly to the Niffler.

"Let's get you home."

The Niffler dozed off soon after being tucked into Newt's coat. When he woke up next, he was back in his nest in the suitcase. His tailed had been healed and while he was still sore, he was dry. It was still cold in here though.

Coming to a decision, the Niffler crawled out of his nest of gold and jewels and made his way out of his habitat. Scurrying towards Newt's shack, he poked his head inside. Across the little room, he could see Newt asleep still on the cot in the corner. He crawled over to the cot and climbed up to where Newt was.

Burrowing into a space between Newts arm and side, the Niffler curled up into the soft blankets. Deciding it was definitely warmer here and that it was much nicer to stay here for the night instead of his own nest (after all, he could try swiping Newt's pocket watch again later when he woke up), he fell asleep.


End file.
